2nd Series 05/12 - X-mas Confessions
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: The most precious gifts don't always come in boxes.


X-MasConfessions ** X-Mas Confessions**   
by Laura Boeff   


"Where is he?" Ace Cooper muttered. Not for the first time. The dark haired man paced the length of   
his living room, then back again. He resisted the urge to look at his watch and sighed. Cosmo knew they were   
expected at the Christmas party. They were late as it was. And apparently going to be later if his apprentice   
didn't arrive soon.   
Turning as he reached a wall, Ace started again, then forced himself to stop, his floor length cape   
rustling softly around him. Enough was enough. Cosmo had his com shut off, while not an unusual   
occurrence, coupled with his tardiness the magician did worry.   
"Angel, I need a trace on the Magic bike," Ace asked at last. It was not something he would usually   
resort to. Cosmo almost despised the thought of anyone being able to locate him at a whim. Ace rarely used   
the tracer for that reason. But now...   
Of their own whim his legs started moving again, carrying him in long strides across the room. While   
the weather was calm at the moment there was always the real possibility something had happened to his   
partner. Perhaps something bad. Surely the young man would call if he'd only suffered a minor break down or   
such.   
He turned again, hands clamped tight behind his back to keep them from fidgeting. But if worse had   
happened... He tried not to think about it, but it was a real possibility.   
"I have located the Magic bike, Ace," Angel announced calmly. Ace blinked, jerked from his thoughts   
and reflexively looked up.   
"Where is he, Angel?"   
"The Magic bike is currently located outside the East Shore cemetery, Ace," Angel answered   
promptly.   
Ace frowned. Cemetery? What in the world would Cosmo be doing at a cemetery?   
Well, he certainly wasn't going to find out here.   
He didn't bother to look at his watch as he all but ran to the vehicle bay. They were already late a   
little, it looked like they'd be late a lot as well.

***

The Magic Racer settled in the barely disturbed snow of the cemetery's front gate, the soft white   
powder sifting under the explosive backblast of the engine. As the white and blue null-grav settled into   
silence, peace returned to the small piece of land.   
Ace jumped out, the snow coming up to his ankles as he studied the secluded cemetery. It was along   
the far bank of Electro City's lake. A fairly undeveloped area due to its lack of buildable land. There was little   
else out here but nature preserves and a few golf courses.   
The Racer had settled beside the Magic bike and it was the first thing Ace investigated. A lone set of   
footprints led away from the bike. Already the light wind was filling in the tracks. So, apparently Cosmo was   
here alone.   
Ace looked around, not recognizing the place. Okay, so why was Cosmo here? At a cemetery of all   
places on Christmas eve.   
Well, there was only one way to find out. Ace started following the tracks that weaved through the   
snow graced trees. While there were no lights, the moon was full, reflecting off the pristine ground, lending a   
peaceful glow to the land. Ace mused how strange it was to think a cemetery beautiful. But, in this light, in the   
quiet peace of the winter night, it was quite beautiful.   
As he followed the tracks Ace heard a voice in the distance. Only a few words at first, but as he kept   
moving he definitely caught the sound of his young friend. And apparently Cosmo was having an animated   
conversation with someone.   
Frowning, Ace came around a tree and hesitated. He held, far enough away not to register to   
Cosmo's mage sense. Slowly, carefully, the magician let his magic trickle to him. Just enough to augment his   
hearing, but not enough to trip Cosmo's awareness.   
Cosmo was sitting in the snow beside a very particular grave stone. If the young man was cold it   
didn't show as he continued in his conversation. Hands moving animatedly.   
"You should've the seen the look on his face," Cosmo laughed, shaking his head. "Vega nearly gave   
birth to kittens when he found out Ms. LaSage cleaned his apartment." There was another laugh. "He likes   
her, mom, I think he really does, but he's to shy to tell her," Cosmo snorted. "Vega shy. Would you've ever   
imagined?"   
Cosmo's mother! Or more correctly, her grave. Ace knew Cosmo's family history. His true name   
amongst other things, but this he had not known. And it was something Cosmo never talked about.   
Ace shifted into the shadow of the tree, uncertain whether to stay or leave. In the end he stayed.   
Perhaps out of curiosity, or perhaps from worry. He did worry about Cosmo whenever his true family was   
concerned. If you could call what the young man had growing up a family.

Cosmo reached out and brushed some snow gently from the gravestone.   
"I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, mom," he apologized softly, shrugging. "Guess the truth is I   
haven't visited in a long time. Sorry about that."   
He let his fingers run over the cold granite. Yet to him it was warm. Like his mother had been and the   
memories he kept of her.   
"So much has changed in my life, mom. You wouldn't believe it. You'd be proud, mom. I know you   
would. I don't know if you know Ace Cooper. He's a magician. Well, he took me in awhile back, mom. I didn't   
trust him at first." Cosmo let out a wry snort. "Heck, I didn't trust anyone back then, but he didn't give up on   
me. He's kind of stubborn that way. But he cared, mom. First person who did since you died. He didn't give   
up on me and look! Now I'm working magic. Can you believe. Real honest to god magic."

Cosmo, rocked back on his heels and raised his hands. An ethereal white gold glow danced over his   
fingers and he let them trace the air.   
Ace let out a soft gasp as Cosmo formed the light into a butterfly. Its wings folded delicately, then   
opened again, floating on nonexistent wind. When had Cosmo learned to do that? He certainly hadn't known   
the teen was learning magic imaging.

Cosmo opened his hands to the sky and the butterfly dissolved into a sparkle of ebbing energy. He   
smiled sadly at the grave, taking a deep breath.   
"I've never shown that to anyone, mom. I wanted you to be the first to see it." He settled back into the   
snow. "Real magic, eh? That's not all. I'm Ace's partner in the business. I've got a real job, real friends. I've   
got a future, mom. That's what you always wanted. I just wanted to let you know you didn't have to worry   
anymore about that." Cosmo paused and wiped at a rogue tear that escape across his cheek.

Ace forced himself to stay put. To not reach out and offer comfort to his young friend. He knew in his   
heart of hearts that his presence was the last thing Cosmo wanted. But seeing his friend in distress was   
difficult all the same.

"I don't know about the magic yet. I can work it, but..." He shrugged. "We'll see. I don't think I want to   
perform. Maybe some day, but Ace doesn't care. He's teaching me, mom, how to work the magic without   
blowing away half the city." Cosmo laughed. "You can do that with magic, but don't worry, Ace is the best. He   
keeps me out of trouble," he assured the cold stone.   
"He takes good care of me. Him and Vega. Vega likes to be gruff about the edges, but, man, is he   
the biggest teddy bear put on the planet." Cosmo shook his head chuckling. "Probably why he's such a good   
cop. He really does care about people." Another laugh. "Me, friends with a cop. Still blows my mind   
sometimes. I wish you could meet them all, mom, especially Ace. I wish he was my father. Well, he pretty   
much acts like my dad, well, the way a dad's 'pose to act. You'd like him a lot. Despite me being a general   
pain he does care. I wish he was my real father. Really do," Cosmo sighed wistfully, fingers tracing over the   
gravestone again.   
"He takes care of me, mom, so don't worry. I'm in good hands. I've got Ace, I've got friends and I've   
got a future. I.. I just wanted to let you know," he said softly as more tears slid across his face. He looked   
down eyes drawing across his watch.   
"Oh damn," he muttered. "Oh man, Ace is going to be so cheesed with me."   
Cosmo stood up, still addressing the tombstone. "We're supposed to be going to Christmas party at   
Mona's tonight. Oh man, I am so late," Cosmo explained. "I've got to go, mom." He bent down and delivered   
a gentle kiss to the tombstone. "I promise to visit more. Not keep you waiting another seven years for news,"   
he professed, fingers resting on the stone.   
"I love you mom, and I miss you. Don't worry. I'm going to be okay, so you just enjoy being in heaven,   
okay?" He delivered a final kiss. "Bye, mom."

Ace shifted into the shadow of the thick, gnarled tree as Cosmo hurried past, snow sifting from his   
clothes as he jogged toward the entrance.   
"Angel," Ace spoke into the com. "Take the Magic Racer on automatic and remove it from the area,"   
he order curtly.   
"Yes, Ace," Angel promptly replied, and he let his hand fall, watching as Cosmo disappeared   
amongst the tomb stones.   
He turned, feet scuffling softly through the snow as he approached the recently departed grave. Ace   
paused respectfully in front of it, a tender smile playing on his face.   
Carefully, his lifted his hands, putting them together then separating them. A perfect rose formed in   
his grasp. Shear perfection. He laid it, very gently, at the base of the granite marker.   
"Thank you," Ace said softly to the silent stone. "For bringing Cosmo into the world. Thank you for   
making it possible for him to be part of my world."   
He paused, looking at the cold stone, yet feeling warm. Very warm. Suddenly the party really meant   
nothing. But being with his friends, being with his family, it was everything. The only thing   
"I will take care of him. I promise." He let his fingers brush against the smooth stone, sealing the vow.   
Then, as silently as he had entered, Ace Cooper left.   
  
  



End file.
